The New 52: Futures End Vol 1 25
, I am. | Speaker = John Constantine | StoryTitle1 = Futures End - Chapter 25 | Synopsis1 = As The Atom and the Agents of S.H.A.D.E. defend themselves against Brainiac's robots, Ray begs The Engineer to interface with the ruined Carrier's systems and reboot them. With Hawkman to protect her, she discovers that the ship's A.I. is completely dead, and she will have to manually reboot. She soon finds that while there is an active Bleed drive, the navigational system for it is on the destroyed side of the ship. If they use the drive to jump, they could end up anywhere in the Multiverse, without a system to guide their course. Hawkman reminds that anywhere is better than there, and soon, the Carrier is gone. On Cadmus Island, Fifty Sue shows her sidekicks to her secret bunker on the island, where she had maintained a computer connection to Brother Eye, despite keeping her location secret from it. The fact that Brother Eye is hooked into her systems is troubling to her companions, and so Slade Wilson unplugs her computer. Turning to him, Cole Cash wonders why Deathstroke can't take the others with him when he frequently leaves the island. Slade responds that the teleportation system is surely under Brother Eye's control, but Cole reveals that he can see deception as King Faraday had predicted - and he has seen that Faraday has been hiding his super-human ability to teleport himself and others. Found out, Faraday teleports away, stranding them there. Sue warns them not to get hung up on his escape, reminding that she intends them to storm the compound and free the island from Brother Eye's influence - whether they want to or not. As Superman tangles with Brainiac in Africa, John Constantine explains that every instance where Superman and Brainiac fought in the past, Superman was only fighting an aspect of something greater; something godlike that exists outside of time and space. Despite all that power, Brainiac still fears Superman, though. Why, John wonders, would a being older than Krypton be so moved by what transpired there, as to send emissary after emissary to Earth to kill the doomed planet's last son? When superman destroys the Brainiac robot, John warns that he has actually sent the real Brainiac a message - a gauge of his abilities. Superman demands to know where Brainiac has gone, and John obligingly offers to take him. On the Columbia University campus, Madison Payne and Ronnie Raymond are surprised by a Tsunami warning on the television of tsunamis that will affect Samoa. Worriedly, Ronnie excuses himself to seek out Jason Rusch in Dr. Yamazake's lab. Finding the door locked, he convinces a custodian to let him in, and surprises Jason, prompting his former friend to demand to know why he's come. Ronnie explains that the two of them can help stop the Tsunami. Angrily, Jason shoves him, reminding that Firestorm is done. He realizes suddenly that Ronnie doesn't want him because Firestorm is needed, he wants him because Ronnie needs Firestorm. Jason warns Ronnie not to touch him, explaining that he told Superman to handle it. Heart sinking, Ronnie admits that he did Jason wrong and apologizes, leaving the lab. Elsewhere, Doctor Yamazake has been watching the exchange via webcam, and now knows that Jason and Ronnie were Firestorm - and therefore Jason must have been sabotaging his experiments in the name of the Justice League. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * * Midge * Tommy Locations: * * ** ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}